The present invention relates in general to molding with polymers, and in particular to a new and useful apparatus for controlling the viscosity of polymeric materials by disentanglement. The invention also pertains to methods of using such an apparatus.
Following is a list of references which is material to the present invention:
[1] J. P. Ibar, ACS Polym. Prep., 21(1), 215 (1980), "Vibro-Molding: A New Process to Mold Polymeric Materials." PA0 [2] J. P. Ibar, Polym--Plast. Technol. Eng., 17(1), 11 (1981)., "Rheomolding: A New Process to Mold Polymeric Materials." PA0 [3] J. Lemelson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,398 (1981). PA0 [4] J. W. Pendleton, U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,065 (1965). PA0 [5] P. S. Allen and M. Bevis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,161 (1985). Also R. A. Malloy in "Plastic Part Design for Injection Molding", Hanser/Gardner Publications (1993), pp.59, 60. PA0 [6] P. S. Allan et al., Composites Manufacturing, The Wolfson Center of Materials Processing, Brunel, The University of West London, Uxbridge, Middlesex, pp. 80-84 (June 1990). PA0 [7a] J. P. Ibar, U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,649 (1984), "Method and Apparatus For Transforming The Physical Characteristics of Material By Controlling The Influence of Rheological Parameters." PA0 [7b] J. P. Ibar, EP Patent 0273830 B1 (1991), "Method and Plant For Fabricating A Product By Injecting Material Into A Mold With Treatment of Injected Material." PA0 [7c] J. P. Ibar, U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,870 (1988), "Process Of and Apparatus For Treating A Shaped Product." PA0 [7d] J. P. Ibar, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/880,926 (1993) now U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,129, "Molding Deformable Materials With Use of Vibrating Wall Surfaces." PA0 [7e] J. P. Ibar, abandoned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/124,147 (1993), "Molding Apparatus and a Method of Using the Same." PA0 [7f] J. P. Ibar, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/138,673 (1993), abandoned "Improved Injection Molding Process and Apparatus." PA0 [7g] J. P. Ibar, Canadian Patent CA 1,313,840 (1993) "Process and Device for Producing an Article by Injection of Material Into a Mold." PA0 [7h] J. P. Ibar, EP Patent No. 0 274 317 (1993), "Process and Device for Extruding a Product in the Form of a Film, Plate, Tube, Bar or Thread." PA0 [8] J. P. Ibar, Modern Plastics, vol. 25 No. 1, 85 (1995). PA0 [9] A. Kikuchi and R. F. Callahan, "Quality improvements Resulting from Rheomolding", SPE ANTEC 1996 Conference Proceedings (CD-ROM), Injection Molding, H4-New Technologies and Developments, Part I. PA0 [10] G. L. Slonimskii, et Al, Vysokomol. Soyed; A16, 1, 2342 (1974). PA0 [11] S. N. Nurmukhametov, et Al, Mekhanika Polimerov; No. 4, 579 (1976). PA0 [12] J. Casulli, J. R. Clermont, A. Vonziegler and B. Mena, "The Oscillating Die: A Useful Concept in Polymer Extrusion" Polym. Eng. Sci.; 30 (23), 1551 (1990). PA0 [13] C. M. Wong, C. H. Chen and A. I. Isayev, "Flow of Thermoplastics in an Annular Die under Parallel Oscillations", Polym. Eng. Sci.; 30 (24), 1574 (1990). PA0 [14] B. Mena, O. Manero and D. M. Binding, "Complex Flow of Visco-elastic Fluids through Oscillating Pipes: Interesting Effects and Applications", J. of Non-Newtonian Fluids Mechanics; 5, 427 (1979). PA0 [15] B. Mena, O. Manero and D. M. Binding, Rheol. Acta; 16, 573 (1977). PA0 [16] B. Mena, O. Manero and D. M. Binding, Rheol. Acta; 17, 693 (1978). PA0 [17] L. R. Shmidt and J. L. Maxam, "Injection Molding Polycarbonate Compact Disks: Relationship between Process Conditions, Birefringence and Block Error Rate", SPE ANTEC 1988 Technical Papers, 34, 334 (1998). PA0 [18] L. R. Shmidt and J. L. Maxam, "Injection Molding of Polycarbonate Optical Disks Using an Oscillatory Boundary Condition", SPE ANTEC 1992 Technical Papers, 38, 447 (1992). PA0 [19] H. A. Hengesbach, K. W. Schramm, D. Woben, R. Sarholz, "Ausrustung von Spritzgiessmaschinen (Equipping of Injection Molding Machines), Report II-1 from IKV, at the Rhineland-Westphalian Technical University (RWTH) in Aachen (1976). PA0 [20] K. W. Schramm, "Injection Molding of Structural Parts Consisting of Plastic Molding Materials Utilizing Forced Oscillating Flow Processes", Doctor-Engineer Thesis, Rhenish-Westphalian College of Technology (1976). PA0 [21] Lee, U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,954. PA0 [22] J. P. Ibar, "Melt Viscosity Reduction of Plastics by Vibration during Filling in Injection Molding.", ANTEC 1997, Toronto, SPE Reprints (1997). PA0 [23] J. P. Ibar, "Smart Processing of Plastics Through Vibration Controlled Shear Thinning and Orientation", 1997 ASME International Mechanical Engineering Congress and Exposition. Reprint MD-Vol. 79, pp 223-348, 1997. PA0 [24] J. P. Ibar, U.S. Pat. No. 5,885,495. PA0 [25] J. P. Ibar, "Control of Viscosity of Polymer Melts Prior to Molding by Disentanglement Methods", ANTEC 99 Conference Proceedings, Volume II, 1900 (1999). PA0 [26] L. A. Utracki, NATO/ASI Advanced Study Institute, Development in Processing for Polymer Property Enhancement, Caminha, Portugal, May 17-28 1999. PA0 [27] J. D. Ferry, "Viscoelastic Properties of Polymers", Appendix C, page 640, Second Edition, John Wiley & Sons, NY. Library of Congress Catalog Card#: 76-93301.